The SasuXHina Story II
by EvilerThanYou
Summary: When Sasuke finally meets Hinata for the first time he gets a surprise. Itachi finds out and he makes fun of him. R&R SasuHina No flames. COMPLETE! W00T!
1. First Sighting

**Fine, fine, fine. I'll make another story. It shall be SASUHINA! I am no freak. And I am no Sasuke fangirl and I like KibaHina better to be honest with you. I like making SasuHina fanfics because I believe that it makes more sence to put SasuHina with NaruSaku because it just doesn't go with KibaHina NaruSaku. Just not a together position. Whatever, just read it! They're all real young in this story. Like 6 or something.**

**Disclaimer: ...Okay, I don't own Naruto!**

**Naruto was at the ramen shop with Sasuke. "So, Sasuke." Naruto said. **

**"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.**

**"What do you think of women?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke gave him a 'you should already know this' glare. Then, Sasuke took his fork and just twirled it in the ramen.**

**"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently.**

**"Women are no use to the world to me." Sasuke answered. Naruto took a bite of his ramen.**

**"That figures." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him in another way. In a mad way.**

**"What do you mean it 'figures'?" Sasuke asked madly. Naruto smirked a bit. Then, he looked at him.**

**"You don't care for romantic relationships." Naruto smiled as if he was holding in a laugh.**

**"What makes you think I don't?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms.**

**"So you do care?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down.**

**"Do you?" Sasuke asked back.**

**"Of course, I do. Having a romantic relationship is important." Naruto answered, then, taking another bite of his ramen.**

**"Who would you want to date?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scratched his head.**

**"I don't know." Sasuke answered. Naruto let out a sigh.**

**"What about Sakura? She's hot." Naruto suggested.**

**"No way! She's crazy!" Sasuke answered thinking of the past.**

**(FlahBack)**

**Sasuke was in his room getting into his pajamas. He took off his shirt and folded it. He was about to unbutton his pants when he saw a flash of pink in his doorway. He opened his closet and saw Sakura right in front of him.**

**"H-Hi, S-Sasuke Kun." Sakura said breaking the silence. Sasuke turned beat red.**

**"Were you watching me undress?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Maybe." Sakura answered. Sasuke pointed to his doorway to his room.**

**"Out." Sasuke replied.**

**"B-But S-Sasu-" Sakura was cut off.**

**"NOW!" He hissed and she ran out the door. He noticed Sakura had touched him. Sasuke ran too his bathroom and washed his whole arm. He thought girls possesed some kind of disease or something.**

**(End of flash back)**

**"Okay, I know not Ino because she's even crazier to you." Naruto listed. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke didn't even want to think of the flash back with her in it.**

**"Okay." He looked down at his watch.**

**"Well, bye Sasuke." Naruto waved. Soon, he was gone. Sasuke's food was still untouched. Suddenly, he heard a voice. An annoyence that he hated so much.**

**"Hellooo, Sasuke kuuun!" The annoying voice screeched.**

**"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke asked coldly.**

**"I just felt like seeing how my Sasuke kun was doing." Sakura replied cutley but annoyingly. Sasuke gave her a 'you touch me you die' glare. Sakura ignored it and hugged him. Sasuke was struggling to get out of her grasp.**

**"Oh, Sasuke kun. No need to be a naughty boy." Sakura stated squeezing tighter. Sasuke pushed her and she finally let go. He picked up his backpack walked home. When he got on his street, he saw a girl sitting on a bench all alone. She had short, dark blue hair. Her eyes as white as the moon. Sasuke tilted his head a bit and saw tears formed in her eyes. He ajusted his shirt and walked towards the unknown girl. Sasuke sat beside her but she didn't seem to notice. He poked her slightly. The girls looked at him with her big but beautiful eyes.**

**"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.**

**"N-Nothing." The girl replied.**

**"Well, something has to be wrong. You're crying." He said.**

**"A b-bunch of g-girls pushed m-me down and laughed i-in m-my face." The girl stated. Sasuke was angry now.**

**"Why did they laugh at you?" Sasuke asked now with a concerned face.**

**"They were l-laughing a-at my e-eyes." The girl said sobbing more.**

**"Your eyes? They must be jelious or something because you have beautiful eyes." Sasuke complimented. The girl started to blush and her tears dried up.**

**"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself.**

**"Oh, I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga." The girl introduced herself also. He smiled a bit.**

**"Hinata. That's a pretty name." He complimented again. Hinata smiled. **

**"You know, you can always count on me to get those girls off of you." Sasuke promised. Hinata leaned close to him. Sasuke looked down at her and blushed by how close they were. Then, Hinata warmly pecked him on the cheek. Hinata got up and walked away. Sasuke sat there a bit and flushed. He was now a tomato red. He got home and opened the door. He walked into his room and got his pajamas on. Soon, the sound of his doorknob rattled. The door opened. It was Itachi.(This is before he commited the murder) Sasuke looked up at him.**

**"Oh, it's you nii-san." He answered.**

**"Why were you late?" Itachi asked.**

**"I was destracted." Sasuke said crossing his arms.**

**"Really?" Itachi asked scarcasticlly and closed the door behind him. He sat next to his little brother. He looked at Sasuke's cheek and noticed a tint of lipstick.**

**"A girl, was it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke blushed.**

**"What would make you think that?" Sasuke asked back. **

**"It's written on your cheek in lipstick." Itachi smirked. Sasuke blushed harder.**

**"So, what's her name?" The older brother asked.**

**"Hinata." Sasuke mummbled.**

**"I didn't hear you!"**

**"HINATA!" Sasuke screamed. Then, Sasuke's mom opened the door.**

**"What's with all the yelling?" **

**"Oh, nothing. We were just talking abo-" Itachi was cut off when Sasuke pushed him out of his room.**

**"What is this all about, honey?" The mother asked.**

**"Well, I, met this girl on the way home." Sasuke started. His mother sat next to him.**

**"A girl, you say?" His mother rubbed his back.**

**"Her names Hinata." Sasuke started to blush.**

**"What happened?" She asked.**

**"Well, she um sort of k-kissed me on the cheek." Sasuke looked down as he told her. He blushed a lot.**

**"My little Sasuke is falling in love!" The mother yelped. She hugged him as he sighed. Later, Sasuke got in bed and fell asleep fast.**

**He was having a dream of him and Hinata getting married.(Isn't it so cute when little six year olds fall in love) In the dream they were about to kiss when Sasuke felt a tug at his shirt. It was his mother waking him up to go to school. When he got to school all dressed and awake, they were selecting science partners. Although, the kids got to pick their own partners. Sasuke sat in his desk.**

**"Okay, students. Pick your parners now. I'll be in the teachers lounge. Oh and to make you all mad, only the boys of the class can choose." Iruka sensei instructed and he walked out of the classrooms. A bunch of fangirls waved to Sasuke. Naruto went up to Sakura.**

**"S-Sakura chan? W-Will you be my partner?" Naruto asked.**

**"No way!" Sakura hissed. Naruto looked down and walked back to his desk. Everyone got up and started talking. Sakura, Ino, and a bunch of other girls walked over to Hinata's desk and laughed at her. Sasuke sat diaganaly in front of her. Sasuke turned around.**

**"HAHA! Zombie! Zombie! YOU LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE!" The girls chanted. Hinata cupped her hands around her eyes and sobbed. Sasuke grew mad.**

**"HEY!" Sasuke screamed. The girls turned around. They were his fangirls.**

**"YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF A GIRL JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS WHITE EYES!" Sasuke hissed. The girls answered by shivering in fear of their dream boy.**

**"I HAVE BLACK EYES AND YOU DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" Sasuke looked Hinata.**

**"Well, your black eyes suite you." Ino explained.**

**"I don't care! I say out of ALL of you girls, SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL!" Sasuke was panting. The girls walked away and Sasuke looked at Hinata who was happy but frightened by the yelling. Sasuke looked at her hand that was now on the table. He grabbed it gently. He smiled.**

**"Partner?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blushed and still had tears from her crying. She leaned in and hugged him. Sasuke's nose was now brushed against Hinata's hair which smelled like strawberries. He took the hug as a yes to his question. All of his fangirls were burning red when they noticed Sasuke blushing.**

**"SHE IS DEAD!" The fangirls thought. After school, Hinata got home. She ran upstairs to her room and found Neji in it. **

**"Hinata sama." Neji said.**

**"Neji-nii-san?" Those were the words she said.**

**"Good afternoon. I'll be going now." Neji let himself out. Hinata was confused but she was okay with it. She sat on her bed and looked around. Back at Sasuke's house he was eating cookie. Chocolate chip, to be exact. Itachi came up to him.**

**"How was the hug?" Itachi asked. Sasuke blushed. How did he know?**

**-----**

**Review or no more story! NO FLAMES! I hate flames. Thank you and good night.**


	2. Sasuke Seems Different

**"H-H-Hug? W-What hug?" Sasuke lied. Itachi cocked an eyebrow. **

**"What do you mean? I saw you and a some girl hugging in your classroom." Itachi replied.**

**"Why were you near our school?" Sasuke crossed his arms.**

**(Flash back)**

**Itachi and Kisamii were walking after a big training thing. "So, Kisamii, want to get some beer?" Itachi asked.**

**"Sure." Kisamii replied. They both walked the lane to the beer and burger store. They had to pass the acadamy. Kisamii looked at the window and saw the sight of Hinata and Sasuke hugging. Kisamii poked Itachi in the shoulder.**

**"Hey, Itachi, is that your brother?" Kisamii asked pointing to the window.**

**"Omg. Sasuke has a girlfriend?" Itachi replied pausing after each word. Itachi ran to the window and looked in it. He poked Shikamaru.**

**"Hey, you. I need talk to you." Itachi whispered. Shikamaru looked behind and saw the brother.**

**"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked not so concerned.**

**"Does that happen to Sasuke often?" He asked him.**

**"Oh yes. He has fangirls. Lots of them. Almost all the girls in this class are in love with him." Shikamaru listed. Itachi cocked an eyebrow.**

**"Does that pink haired girl like him?" He asked.**

**"I think so." Shikamaru said.**

**(End of flash back)**

**"You were getting beer?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Hey, I'm 18. It isn't under aged drinking." Itachi stated.**

**"Oh and she isn't my girlfriend. I was just the only one nice to her." (Btw, I have nothing against Sakura. I just think she acted like this when she was younger and wasn't made fun of) Itachi sat near him.**

**"Soon, you will like girls. You'll be getting married one day and I'll be in the front row putting my thumbs up." Itachi lectured. Sasuke sighed. Later, Sasuke went outside to eat. He saw Hinata walk by with her lunch box. Sasuke waved and she noticed.**

**"Hey, Hinata, want to eat with me?" Sasuke asked.**

**"S-Sure." Hinata stuttered. Hinata walked towards him and sat down. They started eating with comfortable silence. Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled while chewing a piece of her rice ball. **

**"So, did the hug mean a yes?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.**

**"A 'yes'?" Hinata wondered.**

**"To be my partner." Sasuke finished.**

**"Oh, s-sure I w-will." Hinata smiled again. Itachi was evesdropping from behind a tree.**

**"Well, well, well. What is this?" Itachi thought.**

**They still didn't know that Itachi was there.**

**"Hm?" Itachi also thought. He looked and saw Sasuke scooting closer to Hinata.**

**"What's her name?" The older brother thought. Sasuke moved his arm to put it around her shoulder when Itachi tripped and got their attention.**

**"Nii san?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked at Itachi.**

**"Nii san? Y-You have a b-brother?" Hinata asked. Itachi waved at her still face to the ground. She ran towards him and tried to pick him up. Itachi was finally up on his feet. He looked down at her with the cause of being taller.**

**"Thank you." He said smiling. Hinata nodded. Sasuke walked towards his brother.**

**"What were you doing behind that tree?" He asked.**

**"I was evesdropping." Itachi said.**

**"Evesdropping? That's it?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. (So much eyebrow cocking) Fast forward.**

**Sasuke walked Hinata home. Itachi, still evesdropping, was snooping around to follow them. They finally got to the Hyuuga compound door step.**

**"Good night, Hinata chan." Sasuke said. "Chan?" Sasuke thought.**

**"Good night, Sasuke san." Hinata replied back. Sasuke walked down the door steps and got to the sidewalk when-**

**"Sasuke san?" Hinata asked. Sasuke stopped and looked at her. She walked down to Sasuke and pinted her fingers. She blushed. Sasuke was confused.**

**"Thank you, Sasuke kun." Hinata said. She leaned close to him and their lips touched. Harder Sasuke pushed as he gave in. Itachi watching from the behind a tree.**

**"OMG!" Itachi whispered. Thirty seconds passed. **

**"How long is this going to take." Itachi thought. The sound of a door opening was heard. Still kissing, Neji came out of the door to see what was going on. The sight was horrifying. Itachi looked.**

**"BUSTED!" Itachi thought.**

**-----**

**See what happens. Review. No flames. **


	3. The Shocking

**Still kissing, Neji almost fainted in shock but kept his cool. Sasuke broke the kiss.**

**"Finally." Itachi thought. Neji shook his head and walked towards the two. Itachi, still not noticedin the scene, was watching.**

**"H-H-Hina...ta!" Neji said almost yelling. Sasuke turned to him wide eyed. Hinata turned to him also wide eyed.**

**"N-Neji nii?" Hinata said.**

**"W-What's this?" The young Neji asked. He was only trying to protect his younger sister. Keeping her open to be the new Hyuuga heiress. Yes, she wasn't the Hyuuga heiress yet but neji was up to helping her be the one. He, himself, was the Hyuuga heir and he definetly wanted his sister to be his heiress.(They are cousins but they perfer themselves as brother and sister)**

**"I-I was th-thanking Sasuke s-san." Hinata proudly stepped in.**

**"Th-Thanking? By, kissing him?" Neji asked trying to keep his cool.**

**"Oh this is awesome. Who knew six year olds were so entertaining?" Itachi thought chuckling a bit. Hinata blushed and so did Sasuke.**

**"I sence more chakra." Neji said. There was a bit of silence. Uncomfortable silence. Neji started to walk towards the tree Itachi was hiding behind.**

**"Crap." Itachi whispered. He darted to the tree next to it. But Neji was smart enough to sence where he was. The Hyuuga heir took out a kunai for defense.**

**"Byakugan!" The young boy yelled. He looked at the tree and saw Itachi.**

**"Show yourself, mortal!" Neji yelled also. Itachi walked out from the tree.**

**"Man, you're good." Itachi mummbled. Sasuke looked shocked.**

**"Itachi nii san?" He asked. (I know Itachi wouldn't do this but what the hey!) Itachi twirled around like a ballerina.**

**"Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love!" Itachi sang. Sasuke turned tomato red and so did Hinata.**

**"MEH MEH!" Sasuke yelled.**

**"Oh well, then. SASUKE KISSED A GIRL! SASUKE KISSED A GIRL!" Itachi did the cabigepatch. (I know Itachi is weird.)**

**"You've kissed girls before!" Sasuke yelled pointing at the brother.**

**"I know but I was drunk the first time and I am eighteen. It's funnier when you kiss a girl." Itachi stated. Neji was furios at Hinata but didn't want to make a fuss.**

**"You're jealous!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi stopped dancing like an idiot and cocked an eyebrow.**

**"Jealous?" He said.**

**"Yeah! Your girlfriend isn't as cute as Hinata!" Sasuke went down to his knees. The almost Hyuuga heiress blushed madly and looked at Sasuke. **

**"H-He thinks I'm 'cute' He thinks I'm 'cute'!" Hinata thought.**

**"Hinata sama. Let's go." Neji suggest as he took Hinata's hand and walked into the Hyuuga estate. Sasuke started to tear and shake.**

**"Is it such a problem to have feelings for a girl?" Sasuke asked. Itachi walked to him and kneeled to his level.**

**"Sasuke, I didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes I tease people. It's part of life." Itachi stated. The big brother took the little brother's hand and walked home. The next day rolled by and rumors were spreading everywhere! The whole acadamy was talking.**

**"HI-NA-TA! HI-NA-TA! HI-NA-TA!" Naruto and Kiba chanted as Hinata walked passed them. She didn't know why they were chanting though.**

**"SASUKE KUUN! PLEASE SAY IT AIN'T SO! PLEASE SAY IT AIN'T SO!" Ino cried hanging on to Sasuke arm. Sasuke shook her off and walked away. On his way to the classroom he was still pumbled by girls and he didn't know why. Although, this happened to him everyday only no in attempt to say "Say it ain't so" and stuff.**

**After training he stayed after class. Sasuke sat under a tall shady tree and just thought about things. Then he looked behind himself and saw a group of girls with evil faces.**

**"We've got you now, Sasuke kun." A voice said. The girls pulled his shirt and they and Sasuke disappeared in the dark.** **He woke up and found himself in a dark room. Sasuke was tied to a chair and his mouth was taped up. A bunch of evil girl faces appeared. One of them ripped the tape off his mouth. He grunted a bit.**

**"What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked struggling to get out of the rope.**

**"Oh, you know what we want." Said a scary but familiar voice.**

**"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. A cottencandy haired girl walked in front of him.**

**"Hello, Sasuke kun." She whispered.**

**"What do you want?!" Sasuke demanded.**

**"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT KISS HINATA?!" They all asked in unison. Sasuke blushed but none of them noticed by the darkness.**

**"This is none of your buisiness!" Sasuke yelled.**

**"Oh really." Ino said. They all leaned in closer to him. Sasuke started to sweat. No one knew the horror fangirls could bring. All that was left for hiim to do was tell the truth. But is that what he went for? **

**Review to find out. No flames.**


	4. Defining Love with Heartful Kisses

**"N-No!" Sasuke yelled nervously. The girls all hugged him.**

**"Oh, Sasuke Kun we knew you wouldn't betray us." Ino cutely replied.**

**"Hey, hey, hey. Don't get your hopes up. That's not the whole story, you see?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. The fangirls gasped.**

**"M-More to the story?!" Sakura shivered in fear.**

**"Yes. There is." Sasuke smirked.**

**"Well, what else is there that happened?" Ino asked.**

**"Well, I was walking her home and we got to her house. I walked down and she told me to wait. I stopped and she ran down to me. THEN, she kissed me. Our lips still touched you see?" Sasuke explained. All the girls fainted.**

**"Um, can someone untie me?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly, Kakashi sensei popped out of no where and untied him. He dissappeared.**

**"Awkward." Sasuke thought. Sasuke walked down the street. His hands in his pockets trembled. He's still walking when-**

**"SASUKE KUN!" The fangirls yelled. Sasuke stopped.**

**"Crap." He mummbled.**

**"We want to see it for ourselves!" Sakura said/yelled.**

**"Hey! I don't think anyone video taped it!" He yelled.**

**"No. She means you need to do it again." Ino said. Sasuke blushed.**

**"What if she doesn't want to?" Sasuke asked.**

**"We'll see about that." A girl yelled.**

**"Okay, okay. But you have to hide." He instructed. All the girls found a random bush and hid in it. Sasuke saw Hinata walk from the corner.**

**"WHY NOW?! WHY DOES SHE COME NOW?! GOD MEH! UGH!" Sasuke thought. He dropped to his knees and started pounding on the ground.**

**"S-Sasuke s-san? Are you o-okay?" A voice asked. Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata. He thought for a moment. Sasuke looked at the bush.**

**"HA! He won't do it." Ino whispered. Sasuke blushed madly. He, then, quickly locked lips with hers.**

**"WHAT THE HE-?!" The fangirls couldn't even finish their sentence they were too shocked. Hinata was shocked too. She started to blush madly and pushed him.**

**"S-Sasuke san!" Hinata yelled under her breath. Sasuke looked down.**

**"I-I'm sorry. I-I can't believe I d-did tha-" He was cut off when they heard a yell from behind.**

**"SASUKE KUUUN!" The fangirls yelled jumping out from the bush.**

**"Grrr! ENOUGH WITH YOU!" Sasuke yelled and kicked them. He turned away and Hinata had already left.**

**Later that night Sasuke went to her house to apoligize. He knocked on the door and Hiashi answered it.**

**"What do you want?" Hiashi asked coldly.**

**"May I speak with Hinata chan?" Sasuke aksed.**

**"GOD I JUST SAID CHAN IN FRONT OF HER FATHER!" Sasuke thought. Hiashi closed the door. Sasuke supposed he was let out. He started to walk away. Once he reached the gate the door opened.**

**"Sasuke san?" Hinata asked.**

**"I w-wanted to say I was sorry for what happened this afternoon." Sasuke said with a slight stutter. Hinata ran to Sasuke and clenched her arms around his neck.**

**"D-Don't apoligize." Hinata explained.**

**"Why no-" Sasuke was cut off when he noticed his and her lips were connected. Nevertheless, he went along with it. It started to rain. Pouring, puring, pouring. The rain got harder. The two lover then parted. Sasuke only blushed slightly as Hinata blushed just a little harder. She waved him good night and went back in her house. Sasuke stood there for a moment and then smiled. He walked away to the lane to his house.**

**"Hinata," He thought, "I'll never forget her."**

**The End.**

**You may review but no flames. And no stuff about me making more to the story. Thank you and goodnight! applause **


End file.
